Snapshots
by Servant of Anubis
Summary: Snapshots of Kaiba and Jounouchi's wedding day. Puppyshipping, Oneshot


I've been toying with the idea of Kaiba and Jounouchi getting married for sometime now, but only recently did I actually finish this silly short thing.

---

Jounouchi sighed, curling his toes in contentment, feeling the silk sheets shift cool against his bare skin. He glanced over at Kaiba, who was sitting next to him, staring out into the darkness of the room. The moonlight pouring in from the window slanted across the bed, illuminating his pale chest and making his blue eyes sparkle like ice.

"You might wanna try getting some sleep," Jounouchi tried.

Seto snorted softly. "You know I won't be able to sleep," he said plainly.

Jounouchi rolled onto his side and propped his head up on a fist. "Nervous?" he grinned.

The CEO hmphed and didn't answer, but the blonde knew him well enough to know that was a yes. Snuggling up to him, Jounouchi wrapped his arms around Kaiba's waist.

"You worry too much," he told him. "Everything will be fine. You planned practically all of it."

"Hopefully, the reporters will stay far enough away," Kaiba muttered. "I know it's inevitable, but I'd like to think that they still have some respect for sacred places…"

"Seto, you still think that poorly of me that you're afraid to be seen with me?" Jounouchi pulled away slightly.

Kaiba turned swiftly. "Koinu, it's not that," he started, alarmed.

"I'm only teasing," Jounouchi said playfully, ducking in to give Kaiba a quick kiss. "I know the media bothers you."

"Hm." Kaiba reached over and pulled Jounouchi closer, holding him tightly. "Suki de yo," he whispered into his ear.

"Suki de, Seto." Kaiba consented to Jounouchi's gentle tugging and laid down. "Try to get some rest, you crazy insomniac."

"I'm not an insomniac," Kaiba protested as Jounouchi curled up next to him.

"Ah, but you don't deny the crazy part," the blond said in a soft voice. Kaiba hmmed again and shut his eyes.

--

"Are you finished?" Kaiba asked, knocking on Jounouchi's door.

"No, I don't know what I'm doing!" came the muffled reply. Kaiba sighed and came in.

Jounouchi looked up from struggling with the ties of his pants. "Woah, you look… feudal," he said, taking in the black hakama and crested haori. Kaiba scoffed as he walked over.

"Give me those ties. Here, watch." With easy skill he tied the hakama on securely. Jounouchi was suitably impressed.

"You're not finished, Pup," Kaiba said. He took the haori off the bed and slipped it over Jounouchi's shoulders, also tying the cords. Jounouchi inspected himself in the mirror.

"I look so… weird," he complained.

"Hey, I told you to wear the bridal kimono," Kaiba shrugged.

"I'm not going to wear that stupid thing! I'm a boy, damn it," Jounouchi huffed. Kaiba ignored him.

"Come on, I don't want to be late," he said brusquely, and Jounouchi saw the flick of those blue eyes towards the clock and the door, the shift of weight from one foot to the other, so slight that no one else would noticed. Geez, so anxious! Jounouchi rarely saw that.

"Hey, baby, calm down, relax," he said softly, reaching out and gently pulling Kaiba into an embrace. "We'll be fine." His words did little to calm himself down, but it was nice to pretend. They seemed to have some affect on Kaiba though, whose shoulders dropped a fraction of an inch.

"Mokuba is already waiting in the car," he said, more gently this time. Jounouchi had learned that in the Kaiba house, 'car' meant one of the limos or a really nice sports-type car. Seto offered a weak smile. "Shall we get going?"

Jounouchi nodded and followed.

--

It was long drive, since Kaiba had chosen a rather obscure shrine in an out-of-the-way location, to deter Paparazzi he said. When they got there, Jounouchi couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of place; according to Kaiba, the grounds were huge and Jounouchi wondered why more people didn't come here. Like an old European church, the shrine made even the non-religious feel spiritual. The priest here had also agreed to perform the ceremony despite its particular nature; no one said no to Seto Kaiba.

It was a small service. Aside from Mokuba, the only other guests present were mostly invited by Jounouchi: Yugi and Yami, Otogi (who was now good business partners with Kaiba Corp), Honda, Ryou and Bakura, and that was all. The ceremony was also brief. They entered the shrine and prayed as if on a normal visit, then a miko poured the sake for the sansankudo which was overseen by the priest. They presented sakaki branches to the kami, exchanged rings (a Western ceremony as a nod towards Jounouchi's half American heritage) and hakama (for loyalty and faithfulness), and at the end of the ceremony opened to two fans they had been carrying with them, a sign of a fulfilling life and happiness. Done. Seto Kaiba and Jounouchi Katsuya were officially bound in marriage. Compared to Western weddings, the Japanese ceremony almost seemed to understate the enormity of the occasion.

Congratulations were received a half a dozen times afterwards, some with additions.

"Congratulations!" Yugi cried happily ran up to them on their way out. Yami shadowed him at a slower pace. "Yes, congratulations," he said, adding, "I would have never thought you would actually admit it and come this far, Kaiba."

"What do you mean by that?" he managed not to growl. Jounouchi and Yugi sighed in unison. Forever rivals, even at a wedding.

"Even though I know you're not a total asshole, it's nice to see some tangible evidence every once in a while," Otogi finished up Yami's thought. He had chosen to wear a baby blue furisode with a wave and plover pattern, completely obvious or immune to the glare Kaiba gave him.

Kaiba and Jounouchi vanished to change into Western suits (Jounouchi complaining all the way) and the guests made their way to the reception, to await the arrival of the newlyweds.

--

Kaiba was still a tense ball of worry on their way to the small banquet hall where the reception would take place. Jounouchi thought it might just be after-affair jitters until Kaiba audibly hissed and sank deeper into his seat, staring out the windshield. Jounouchi followed his gaze and saw the object of his displeasure.

Apparently, despite the many veiled threats Kaiba had made, the promise of money had been too great for someone and they had snitched to the media anyways. Reporters and station vans idled around the entrance, waiting like possessed stalkers for their favored prey to arrive.

The limo pulled to a stop and Kaiba took a resigned breath. "Make it look good, Puppy," he sighed as the door was opened.

Jounouchi had been with Kaiba long enough to know what the rules were when confronted with the media: ignore them, look straight ahead, and walk to your target. So he was surprised when Kaiba stopped on the top of the steps leading into the hall and faced the reporters. They seemed just as surprised, and there was a moment's pause before they all launched in at once.

"Kaiba-san, is it true that you've just gotten married to Jounouchi Katsuya?" "How do you expect the stock market to respond?" "Do you consider yourself an icon for Japanese gay youth?" "Do you expect a public outcry against Kaiba Corp?"

"What I have done today is no different from what countless Japanese do every day," Kaiba interrupted loudly. The reporters quieted immediately. "The only difference lies in that my action will be met with unjustified disagreement and disgust, when all I have done is marry the one I love."

With that he spun on his heel and practically dragged Jounouchi into the hall, ordering the guards as he went to keep the reporters out. Muttering darkly under his breath, he stormed into the reception room and stopped dead in his tracks when the crowd burst into applause. And it was a crowd, far more people than there had been at the wedding. Startled, Kaiba shot Jounouchi a swift look; the blonde hid a grin and tried to lead Kaiba further into the room, but the young CEO wouldn't have it.

"What is this?" he hissed, pulling Jounouchi close to him while trying to keep up the image that everything was okay. It wasn't working.

"Just a few friends," Jounouchi said quickly, cringing under the taller man's furious gaze. He wasn't treated to a Kaiba glare often, but when he was, it was just plain scary.

"A few friends?! This is half of your damn recording studio _and_ people from my office!" Kaiba quietly exclaimed.

"Relax!" Jounouchi said loudly, hugging Kaiba quickly. "Listen, no one here is an enemy," he continued, whispering into Kaiba's ear. "Stop being so damn shy and try talking to people."

Kaiba flushed an interesting shade of red. "I'm not shy," he denied as Jounouchi released him from the embrace.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "Prove it," he muttered as they turned to face the crowd again. He grinned as he saw ice blue eyes narrow; Kaiba could never turn down a challenge.

--

Later Jounouchi knew that Kaiba was drunk when he literally swept him off his feet and carried him over the threshold of the mansion, laughing. Although Jounouchi normally frowned heavily on drinking, mostly due to his father's terrible habits, he found himself laughing along with Kaiba as the brunette staggered slightly under his weight. Kaiba somehow managed to make it back to his room where he unceremoniously dumped Jounouchi on to his bed; he collapsed next to him and pulled him into a hug, kissing his hair.

"Feel better, Seto?" Jounouchi asked, smiling.

"No," Kaiba replied, kissing along Jounouchi's neck.

"What?" He pulled back, eliciting a frown from the genius. "Why not? Wedding's over; you can stop worrying about it."

Kaiba laughed slightly, burying his face into Jounouchi's hair. "I married you, Pup. I _married_ you. Stop worrying? You're in even more danger than before!" he explained, a tinge of hysteria in his words.

Jounouchi twisted out of Kaiba's grip, turning to face him. "Hey, I thought we said we'd worry about that when the time came," he said softly, cupping Kaiba's cheek, gazing imploringly at darkened blue eyes.

"The time has come!" Kaiba retorted, yanking his head back sharply. "By this time tomorrow all of Japan will know about us, if it wasn't obvious before."

"What do we care if people know? It's not like-"

"Damn it, Jounouchi!" Kaiba shouted, grabbing him by the arms, pinning them to his side. "Don't you get it? You're not safe! You'll never be safe! I have enemies, Puppy!"

"Seto, we've been over this!" Jounouchi said, exasperated. "I could walk outside tomorrow and get hit by a car, boom, dead. Basic precaution is fine, but don't freak yourself out of this! Whatever happens, happens."

"I don't know what I'll do if you're killed," Kaiba muttered, pulling Jounouchi close again.

"Seto, baby, you're drunk, do you know that?" Jounouchi whispered, stroking his soft chestnut hair. "You don't have to wonder what you'll do without me; I don't plan on getting myself killed anytime soon."

Kaiba snorted. "Then what was last week with Honda and his bike?"

"I told you, I needed to get home fast. The limo gets caught in traffic; Honda's bike doesn't," Jounouchi said, giving Kaiba a quick kiss.

"You could've died," Kaiba retorted, frowning again.

"Shush," Jounouchi said, smiling, and he kissed him again, deeper. Yes, being a Kaiba meant problems. But they could face them in the morning. For now, Jounouchi was focused on something else. Whatever tomorrow brought, Kaiba was worth it.

---

I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
